Who Will it Be?
by enjolrass-phantom
Summary: Eponine x Courfeyrac... or Eponine x Enjolras? (rated M for certain/future chapters and some language.) Modern AU.
1. Chapter 1

Eponine stared out the misty windows of the cafe watching the final drops of a rain fall slide down them. Looking at her silver watch she realized that she needed to pick up Gavroche from school. Saving the barley started homework assignment on her laptop she shut it down then slipped it into her large bag.

As she made her way through the warm, moist air she breathed in the sweet scent left to waft in the air after it rains. "Gav!" she screamed her brothers name through the chaos of children running around her in the schoolyard. Gavroche looked up from being in the center of a large group then ran into Eponine's arms as stories of the day started pouring from his mouth.

Through his fast talking Eponine stopped him when she heard six words from him- "Then I did what Courf said!" Ep rolled her eyes with an exasperated sigh.

"What did Courf tell you?" She questioned to the boy who cherished Courfeyrac, and looked up to him like he was a father. It was true in some sense- their parents never payed much attention or cared about Gavroche. That's why at the first chance she got Eponine took Gavroche to live with her. So naturally, Courfeyrac was the father figure in Gav's life- always being there and helping him with problems Eponine couldn't.

Gavroche started talking about some lesson he acquired and then Ep simply said "Let's try our best not to listen to Courf's advice anymore..." They arrived at the front door of the man they were just discussing so Courfeyrac and Gavroche could spend time with each other. After knocking on the large, dark brown door it creaked open. Eponine's eyes widened as she was exposed to Courfeyrac's bare upper half. "Please put a shirt on..." she pleaded as Gav slid past the two older people into the apartment. Though she thought it was ridiculous to answer the door shirtless, she noticed how impressive his body was.

His arms were muscular, and his tight stomach was appealing. His chest seemed to glisten, so she assumed he had been working out. Eponine never found herself looking at Courfeyrac, but now that she payed a closer attention she found him quite handsome.

"Um..." she couldn't find the words she wanted to come out of her mouth. "Are, you um, coming to the meeting tonight?" She finally stuttered out, feeling butterflies conjure up in her stomach-which was a feeling she got for only one other person whom she cared for greatly.

Coufeyrac nodded his head in response to her question, "Yes, just as usual." Eponine felt a strong want to get out of the situation and the awkward stares being shared between her and Courf.

"Ok, bye then!" Eponine began to rush down the sidewalk before finally thinking of something to say. "Oh," she started, turning around from facing the iron gate that leads people to the walk of the apartment building. "Don't give any more "lessons" to Gav!" she exclaimed, making airquotes around lessons. Her serious expression turned into a sweet- and almost flirtatious- smile.

Courf gave a little giggle in return with a subtle "Will do, Ep." and he started closing the large brown door. Eponine turned around and started walking away as she bit her lip a little.

On the walk back to her apartment, she texted Cosette. "_Can you come over?_" Her phone buzzed just a few seconds later. "_Yep, see ya then!_" Eponine slid the phone back into the tight pocket of her denim jeans. She walked slowly through the thick air, enjoying the warm rays of sunlight kissing her bare arms and smooth face.

A few minutes later Ep slipped the silver key into the lock of her apartment-having to jerk and shake her wrist in order to open the sticky door. Upon entering the dim lighted living room Eponine dropped her dark brown bag on her beige arm chair that lays near the corner of the room.

About ten minutes passed before Eponine opened her white front door to see an annoyed Cosette. "Um.. Are you ok, Cosette?" By the time Eponine finished her question, Cosette had already stormed into the living room and plopped onto the larger couch facing a small T.V.

"It's Pontmercy," Cosette sighed out. "He cannot leave my side! He isn't very independent, is he?" Eponine laughed at the remark friend made.

"Well, I suppose not." Ep replied with a smile.

"So why did you want me to come over?" Cosette questioned Eponine politely pushing a strand of hair behind her ear.

Eponine flopped onto the couch next to Cosette with a groan. "Have you ever looked at Courf? Or seen how much he _actually_ cares about his friends, despite how he can be insensitive sometimes?"

Cosette lifted her head off the couch and craned her neck to give Eponine a curious look. "What are you getting at?" she asked.

"I don't know..." Eponine's voice trailed off. "I suppose I have just seemed him in a new light. He just seems more sweet, and handsome than usual."

Cosette rolled her eyes at the statement. "What did you think of him before? That he was some ugly, wretched man?" She looked into the distance as if she were thinking intently. "Has anything changed between you and Enjolras?" Cosette finally piped up in the brief silence.

Eponine had admired the passionate man from the start, but over time her admiration turned into a lust and love. So caught up in politics and what the school does made him virtually blind to any flirtation or affection Eponine showed toward him. "Nothing's changed..." Eponine replied, her voice seeming less spirited. "He's just so _clueless_ sometimes it makes me sick. I wish his eyes would open up..."

"Don't let it get to you, sweety." Cosette remarked, trying to comfort Eponine knowing that it upset her sometimes.

Eponine smiled at Cosette, and thanked her.


	2. Chapter 2

Eponine and Cosette walked down the concrete stairs of her town home.

"Do you need to get Gav from Courfs?" Cosette asked upon reaching the sidewalk which they would take to the Cafe for Enjolras' meeting.

"Nope, Courf will bring him." Eponine answered.

Ten minutes later they walked into Cafe.

"Ep, Cosette!" Joly and Combferre came towards them and they emerged in quick embraces before turning around to climb the stairs. Eponine scanned the room to see who had already shown up-Jehan, Grantaire, Feuilly, and the leader, Enjolras.

"Hello, Enjolras." Eponine said, giving a flirtatious smile as she strutted past him. He looked up at her from his thick, worn book and shifted in his seat, then gave a small nod before looking back down.

'Ponine walked across the wooden floor to take her seat next to Combferre and Cosette. Foot steps were soon heard treading up the stairs and a mop of blonde hair was seen bobbing through the room, followed by Courfeyrac. Everyone greeted one another, except Enjolras, who seemed to not care that any one had entered the room.

After a few minutes of mindless chatter between the friends Enjolras stood up-his loud voice bouncing off the walls, "Is every one now here?" His serious gaze went across the room-left to right-then falling upon Cosette.

"Madame Cosette, where is Pontmercy?"

Cosette looked around the room, realizing he hadn't shown up. Her blue eyes rolled in her head as she gave an exhausted sigh, "I have absolutely no clue, Monsieur Enjolras." Her tone was annoyed and frustrated.

Grantaire opened his mouth with, "Damn Pontmercy!" Most in the room gave amused laughs, but Enjolras did not seem the least bit amused by his senseless outburst.

"Everyone, pay attention, it's time to start tonight's meeting." As the man started talking, Eponine took in his sweet features-curly, golden hair, stunning eyes, and attractive mouth and jaw line. In the midst of her observing she felt her phone vibrate. She slid it out and unlocked to see who had texted her.

_"Hey, Ep. After the meeting can I talk to you?"_ Eponine looked at Courfeyrac-whom had sent the message- then started to reply.

_"Yeah, sure. What about?"_ She sent the message then looked up at him again to see if he had received it, then saw he did. Enjolras did too, because his voice went from light to booming, and made people in the room jump.

"Courf, who are you texting?"

Courfeyrac subtly looked at Eponine, who gave him desperate looking eyes in return.

"Um... Uh, N-no one." he stuttered out in return.

Enjolras obviously did not want to deal with such situations and calmly directed, "Please, put your phone away Monsieur Courfeyrac." Courfeyrac once again glanced at Eponine who mouthed "_Thank you._" The boy smiled at her. Courfeyrac always thought Eponine was something different from the rest. Of course he thought she was beautiful, but she was so much more than just that. He had grown to love her sense of courage, and strength. That she cares about people, but defended her opinions and views on the world-which he also found quite interesting. Not only did he love the courageous part of her, but he appreciated the fact that she could also be very fun loving, and not afraid to make a joke or play around with the boys.

The entirety of the meeting he continuously thought about what he was going to say afterwards to her-and how his stomach felt tied into knots. Just about an hour later the meeting ended and Courfeyrac made his way across the room to Eponine-whom was conversing with Combferre and Fueilly.

"Hey, Ep. Can we talk now?"

The girl nodded her head and replied with "Of course," then excused herself from her previous conversation.

"I was wondering," he started, seeming somewhat nervous to her, "if you would like to sometime get something to eat, or go for a walk?" She smiled at him-her eyes gleaming.

"Yeah, I would enjoy that. But, we could just take the walk now." she suggested, biting her lip a little. Courfeyrac smiled at her and nodded his head before placing his arm within hers as to escort her. They started down the stairs and quickly Eponine mouthed to Cosette, "_Gav?_" Cosette nodded then raised her eyebrows presumptuously. Enjolras watched the whole scene and it took him all he could to not look as if something had shocked him. Emotions took toll on his will, and a concerned expression showed upon his face as his normal serious one faded away.

He marched towards Cosette. "Madame, do you know where Madame Eponine and Monieur Courfeyrac are going?" Enjolras' tone matched his expression, and it shocked Cosette, who always recognized him to have a very brave one.

"Oh, I believe they went on a date-just a walk, I'm guessing." A smirk suddenly curled upon her face.

"You aren't jealous, are you?" She said very teasingly towards the man. He seemed to pull himself together, because his formal tone came back.

"Of course not, Madame. They can do whatever they please, I was just merely curious." He then turned around and went to gather his papers and books.


	3. Chapter 3

Eponine felt weird being alone with Courf-let alone arm in arm. Despite the temporary odd feeling, she was also perfectly comfortable with him. The two talked, and laughed;and he would find himself staring then quickly look away. There was much flirtation between them-eye batting and little nudges between jokes-and Eponine enjoyed it. She liked the fact that somebody liked her and made the effort to show her so.

They were strolling through the park when small, warm drops of rain started to fall on their fair faces. Eponine remember hearing on the news earlier that morning, "There will be constant showers for the next two days, so make sure to have an umbrella!" She remembered chuckling at the cheesy line surely every news station would use.

In the coarse of a few seconds the rain became to pelt down faster and harder, so the two ran under a tree for cover. The large branches reached out far enough that it was like a sheet protecting them from the water. They sat under the tree and began to laugh from how wet they had gotten in such a small amount of time.

It grew silent for a moment, and they sat with their backs against the large base of the tree. Courfeyrac eased his way closer to her, then draped one of his large arms around her shoulders- only the sound of the rain being heard. Slowly Eponine began to slide her own arms around his waist, and she nuzzled her head on his shoulder.

Courfeyrac enjoyed the warmth from her body close to his, and appreciated the feeling of comfort she gave off.

He broke the silence, "You know, Eponine, I've liked you for some time now. I'm surprised you agreed to go out, though."

Eponine looked up at him and smiled. "Why would I have said no?"

They both gave a small chuckle. Normally, Eponine would've said no, but something had made her feel differently about him now.

Courfeyrac and Eponine sat in each others arms for nearly an hour; talking and enjoying one anothers company.

"I should probably get Gavroche before it gets too late. He has school tomorrow." Eponine mentioned after checking the time on her cell phone.

"I'll go with and walk you guys home." Courfeyrac responded, standing up and helping Eponine up.

"That'll be great!" Eponine told him, smiling as she grabbed her bag from the ground.

Upon leaving the safety of the large branches the rain once again touched them. They ran across the park to the sidewalks across from the entry way of the park that were somewhat sheltered by the roofs that came out over the edge of the buildings.

Once getting Gav from Cosette's they all walked home together. The group of three reached Eponine's town home and stopped at the short walk leading to her concrete stairs. "Why don't you go inside and get ready for school, Gav." Eponine politely instructed to her little brother, rustling his soft hair.

Gavroche said goodbye to Courfeyrac and ran up the stairs and into the house.

"I had fun with you tonight." Courfeyrac said, smiling at her nervously.

"I did too." Eponine admitted, rocking back and forth on her heels.

"Would it be weird if I..."

Eponine shook her head at his question then leaned in and placed her soft lips on his. He was engulfed in her scent-feeling like nothing could go wrong as long as he was in her embrace. When their lips parted, Courfeyrac was almost upset it ended.

"Good night, Courf." She gave him a sweet smirk, and then turned around to walk up the steps.

"Good night, Ep..." he murmured, in a lovestruck sigh.


	4. Chapter 4

Eponine was walking through a warm, light breeze to the Cafe. She ascended the stairs to the second level expecting to see most of the usual boys; yet the only one there was Enjolras. She sat at the table she normally does-and Enjolras just in his normal corner. Ep continued to sit down and unpack her black laptop from her bag.

Without looking up from his book that was covering his face he spoke, "How was your date with Monsieur Courfeyrac a couple of nights ago?"

Eponine was somewhat shocked, for the fact that he knew about this, and how he abruptly said it. "How did you know we went out?" she questioned to the man who was still facing his book. "I saw you two leave..." Enjolras paused, "arm in arm..." His tone wasn't close polite, and Eponine did not appreciate how he was speaking. She knew him as such a gentlemen who always spoke with much respect for others. Yet now, he seemed almost angry at her-as if he had been holding a grudge to himself, and finally decided to confront her about it. Eponine didn't say anything in return-she just gave him a look.

"It just surprised me to see that you left with him then."

The way Enjolras was saying made Eponine angrier by the second. What happened to the man she normally saw? The one who wouldn't ever judge another living being; yet he was judging her openly and near rudely.

"Why do you care if I went somewhere with Courfeyrac, Enj?" Eponine forcefully asked, attempting to return the tone that was being given to her. She didn't take her gaze off him, hoping he would look up and look her directly in the eyes.

"I don't care. It's just hard for me to fathom that you went somewhere with Monsieur Courfeyrac. It just doesn't seem like you, Madame." Enjolras informed her.

Eponine wanted nothing more but to scream on the top of her lungs in frustration, but she didn't simply scream. She slammed her hands forcefully on the table and was now standing. The bang from her hands slapping the table shocked Enjolras, and he finally looked up. This wasn't the Eponine he knew-not the angry side who wouldn't stand for anyone else' judgment towards her.

"Then why are you judging what I do and who I go out with? Am I suppose to be alone and act like I am saving myself for someone? Because I can't do that anymore!" Eponine spat the last sentence out fast and loud, but she knew she had to say it-just get it out in a burst of breathe. Quickly she said something else. "Since when do you get the right to make judgments of me? It's not as if you care... Do you?"

What she said and what Enjolras was feeling was the complete opposite of each other. All he could think about for the past three days was how Eponine was with someone other than him. He knew it was mostly his fault, but he had no time for anything of that sort. He had too much work. Too much to focus on.

"Well?" Eponine's voice was still loud; her hands still on the table, staring at him. Enjolras realized he was still silent, but in his head he had said yes a million times.

"I said I didn't, 'Ponine! If I did care I would have made you aware!" Now his voice was becoming louder.

Eponine smirked matter-of-factly. "Enjolras, you never tell what you feel or think to anyone."

Enjolras became heart broken at these words, but he didn't show it. His pride and bravery made him. He now slammed his own hands on the table and shot out of his chair; just as 'Ponine had. He noticed how fearless she was-not afraid of a single sound, look, or movement.

"That is not true, Eponine!"

"Yes it is, Enjolras! If you have something to say, then say it!" Both now had raised voices, and Enjolras' face was becoming red.

"I... I..." he was calming down, feeling sadness overpowering his spurt of anger. "I'm sorry, Madame. Please, forgive me."

Eponine's expression changed. An apology from Enjolras wasn't expected.

"It's fine, Monsieur Enjolras. Just don't get involved again."

He nodded his head, and sat back down in his chair. Eponine- not wanting to stay there- slipped her laptop into her bag quickly and started down the stairs. Enjolras gave a disappointed sigh into the empty air. He couldn't believe how he had just risen his voice towards Eponine. No matter how much he didn't want to admit it-to her, himself, or anyone else- he was falling harder, and harder for Eponine, and he couldn't do anything but try to ignore it as hard as he could.

Later that day, Enjolras was still at the cafe reading his book, when Courfeyrac came in with Grantaire and Joly.

Enjolras heard them talking about Eponine. He listened intently, hoping to hear nothing that would upset him.

"I suppose you kissed her at the end of the night, then?" Grantaire assumed, nudging Courfeyrac. Enjolras didn't want to know the answer, but he couldn't keep himself from listening.

"Well," Courfeyrac started, "She actually kind of kissed me."

Enjolras cringed a tad behind his book. The boys continued talking and Enjolras continued to half listen and half read. Enjolras heard something that caught his attention.

"We're going to dinner tomorrow. I just don't want to screw this up with her." Courfeyrac said to his friends with an almost nervous and hopeful smile. The boys only stayed for another few minutes before they stood up to leave. Enjolras called Courfeyrac over.

"May I talk to you for a moment, Monsieur Courfeyrac?" Enjolras said, lowering his book from his face. Courfeyrac began walking over and Enjolras closed his book.

"Can you... can you just promise me that you wont hurt Eponine?" Enjolras asked him, rather nervously, hoping for a complete reassurance.

"Um, uh yes, Enjolras." Courfeyrac told him, wondering why Enjolras was concerned about something that he normally wouldn't care too much about.

"Thank you... Monsieur Courfeyrac..." Enjolras thanked him, then he picked up his book again and continued reading. Courfeyrac then stood up, still feeling a little confused about what Enjolras' sudden concern, then left.


	5. Chapter 5

Enjolras was strolling through the mazes of shops on his way home from the cafe the next day when he saw Cosette gazing into a shop window. He rushed to her side.

"Hello, Madame." Enjolras said politely. "May I ask you what you know about Madame Eponine and Monsieur Courfeyrac?"

Cosette looked at Enjolras like she had finally found out a secret he had been keeping. "I've heard from a few people that you have asked about them." She gave a small, gentle, smirk to him.

"What are you trying to imply, Madame?" He looked at her, not completely sure what she was trying to accuse him of.

"I'm implying," Cosette started, "that you fancy 'Ponine, and seeing her with Courfeyrac makes you _jealous._" Her hard eyes stared into his and Enjolras then stood straight up.

"Madame, that is crazy. I fancy no one- there is no time too."

She smiled at him again. "Oh, Enj. If by chance you are jealous, _don't look behind you._" Cosette started walking away, her head held high as if she were proud of a new discovery.

Not listening to her words, Enjolras turned around, and saw Eponine and Courfeyrac sitting at a small table outside a restaurant. Courfeyrac's hand was resting on top of Eponine's and they were sitting rather closely. Eponine threw her head back in laughter at something Courfeyrac said, and Enjolras ached a little on the inside.

No one actually knew, but Enjolras admired Eponine- and he rarely admires anyone. He loved when she smiled, laughed, talked. Enjolras enjoyed talking to her. They would discuss education, and politics- where there were views they would agree on and ones they didn't. That was another thing he admired; how she challenged him. He's seen some of the girls the other boys brought around- couldn't hold a conversation, or never understood what they were talking about. But not Eponine. She always understood and enjoyed what they all talked about. Not only that, but she had quite a sense of humor. Always laughing at a joke, or making one.

Enjolras just hated the thought of Courfeyrac doing to her what he did to other girls- whom he seems for one night, then avoids.

He came back to reality at the moment where Courfeyrac pulled Eponine closer, and she rested her head on his shoulder. Enjolras shook his head as if it would get the thought of Eponine out of his head. "_No time for silly relationships."_ he thought to himself, _"And even if there were, it would not be with Eponine."_ He looked at them once more, then with a small sigh, turned around and continued on the way to his apartment.

Eponine looked curious and anxious.

"What's wrong?" Courfeyrac asked, taking a smooth sip of his red wine.

"Oh, nothing." she replied, not sharing her thoughts as usual.

"Come on, you can tell me!" he insisted, giving her a large grin.

Enjolras was on her mind. "I just keep hearing about Enj asking questions... It's just weird..." Eponine stated, shaking her head a little. Courfeyrac knew what she was referring to.

"Yes, I suppose it is. But he's Enjolras. He can be weird sometimes."

In her head Eponine couldn't stop thinking about the little spat they had the day before. She remembered the concerned look in his eyes-which wasn't usual. How his voice grew very soft, and weak when he apologized to her. "He couldn't possibly be jealous, could he?" Eponine muttered to herself, very quietly under her breathe.

"What was that?" Courfeyrac asked, hearing just a small part of her quiet comment.

"Oh, just thinking aloud!" Eponine responded happily, forcing a smile, then downing the rest of her wine. She was still thinking about him, _"I have to talk to Enjolras." _

Their date ended, and Courfeyrac asked Eponine if she would like him to walk her home. "Oh, no, it's fine, I have to go run a few errands quickly. Thanks, though." She smiled.

Eponine didn't kiss him this time; just gave him a tight embrace. If Enjolras _was _jealous she didn't want anything to get too serious between her and Courfeyrac.

Slowly she walked to Enjolras' apartment, her heart beat speeding up. She was nervous about what she would say-how she would approach the subject.

Eponine neared the skinny, white door, took in a deep breathe, and gently-yet hesitantly-knocked.

"Oh... uh, Eponine... Hello..."

**Authors note: Sorry it wasn't too long... It will be longer in the future due to what will happen :)**


	6. Chapter 6

"Oh... uh, Eponine... Hello..." Enjolras said, not expecting to see Eponine at his door.

"Hi, Enj... May I come in?" Eponine replied to him politely, her arms crossed in front of her as she looked up towards the taller man with large, sparkling eyes.

Enjolras nodded his head-his gold curls bobbing up and down a little with the subtle movement. He stepped aside, allowing Eponine to get through the narrow but tall doorway.

"What did you come for, Madame?" Enjolras asked, closing the door and following her into the airy living room as she sat down on the cool, dark brown leather couch.

"I don't want to fight with you," she started as Enjolras sat beside her, "But I am curious as to why ever since Courfeyrac and I went out you have been asking questions about us."

Enjolras looked into the distance as if he saw something lurking in the dark shadows of the room. But what he was really trying to do was avoid her gaze.

"Enjolras?" she said, wondering if he had become lost in thought. "Enjolras, look at me!"

He couldn't look at her. As much as he wished to acknowledge her, he just couldn't. Too many feelings came rushing at him each time he did, and he didn't have time for feelings-or at least that's what he continuously told himself. He knew it was rude to not look at a lady when she spoke, though, so he slowly turned his head to face her.

"You and Monsieur Courfeyrac... are you two becoming... serious, Madame 'Ponine?" Enjolras' voice was quiet, but Eponine could hear each and every word.

"Please," she chuckled, "don't be so formal with me." Eponine paused. "And why? Why do you want to know? Please Enjolras- just tell me." Eponine begged to the man as she took his hand in between hers. This made him tense, yet he enjoyed her soft, warm touch.

He shrugged his shoulder as he sat with his elbows and forearms resting on his knees and thighs. "Just curious, I suppose."

Eponine sighed and rolled her eyes a tad. "You have gone to great lengths just for your curiosity, then." She stopped, and it grew silent in the room. Eponine still had her hands gently grasping his. "You aren't jealous, are you Enj? Jealous of me being with someone now?" Her tone was soft and gentle- very polite, because she wished to approach the subject in a way that it wouldn't cause conflict.

Eponine's sweet tone filled his ears with delight, but the words stabbed him in the chest. He looked away once more; not being able to look her in the eyes once again. This time Eponine took her arm and entwined it with his- still having his hand.

Enjolras just wanted to kiss her- just take her in his arms and place his plump lips upon hers. He knew he never had the gull to do that though; no matter how much he wished too.

"Well, Enj?" Eponine piped up, her calm voice filling his head again.

"I do not have time for feelings of the sort, Madame." Enjolras responded, still looking down.

Eponine continued moving closer to him, then gently rested her head on his left shoulder. Enjolras became tense again, and didn't move.

"Why do you always say that, Enjy? There's always time for feelings- even when we truly think their isn't." her voice sounded solemn- as if she deeply cared for him.

"If you wish to know the truth, Madame 'Ponine," Enjolras started as Eponine lifted her head off his shoulder as to get a better view of his face. "I have grown fond of you... very fond of you... So fond, that I find myself thinking of you more frequently each day... Then upon seeing you with Monsieur Courfeyrac, I did become a little jealous..." His hands shook as he said these words; as did his voice. Enjolras never told another how he felt, let alone ones for another person whom he cared greatly. He couldn't keep what he felt locked up much longer- he had for so long and he felt that he would burst if he continued to do so.

Eponine took her hand to his face which was still facing down and gently moved it so that he was facing her.

"I've only dreamt of those words leaving your lips for me." She whispered to him, then she slowly brought her lips to his.

The kiss caught him off guard, and he became very stiff. After a moment he relaxed and placed his hands softly on both sides of her petite waist. Eponine could tell, now, that they both wanted this, so neither of them stopped.

Eponine's heartbeat grew faster- just as Enjolras'. For a while he had longed for the touch of another humans- a kiss, a hug- and he was glad that it was Eponine's.

Though he felt absolute blissfulness as they kissed and held each other, he knew what was right. Enjolras pulled away slowly, taking his hands away from her waist.

Eponine's wrists still rested on his neck, and she asked, "What's wrong?"

Enjolras sighed quietly, "Eponine, this isn't right... You made Monsieur Courfeyrac believe you liked him- as if it was going somewhere. He was going with you first, and I cannot do that to him. Eponine gave a look of confusion and almost anger.

"But Enj, what about what just happened? Our feelings? The kiss we just shared? Does that mean nothing now because of a few dates with Courfeyrac?" Her voice slowly rose as she spoke, and the sweet tone faded away.

"Eponine, please d-"

"No, Enjolras! You are so confusing sometimes!" Eponine interrupted, and she was now standing with her bag.

"Eponine, please don't storm out, can we not discuss this?" Enjolras own voice was now as loud as hers. He hated how fast their voices raised towards one another.

"What is there to discuss? You believe that I should stay with Courfeyrac even though you admitted to having some sort of feelings for me! That is all there is too it!" Her fare face became bright pink fast.

For a moment there was silence and a tear came to Eponine's dark brown eyes.

"Goodbye, Enjolras." She calmly said as she headed towards the door and placed her hand on the doorknob.

"Eponine, please!" Enjolras begged to her-much louder than intended, his hand outstretched.

"What else do you want from me, Enjolras? I have been around for almost two years now; talking with you, dropping hints here and there! Why do you all of a sudden have an interest in me?" Eponine was now turned around and facing him. She never wanted to fight, but her head was throbbing with hurt and a confusion of feelings. While she wanted to just kiss him and hold him, she also didn't even want to look at him.

"What do you mean- dropping hints?" Enjolras said, his voice calmer now.

Eponine was afraid she made a fool of herself saying that. But what she also thought was true-he was absolutely clueless to any flirtation. "It means that I've tried showing you I've been attracted to you." Her tone wasn't sweet, but somewhat harsh.

Enjolras flinched upon hearing the word word attracted. _Attracted._ It meant that someone wanted to be with him- whether it was just physically or emotionally. He feared in this case by what Eponine had said that it was both. And he felt horrible.

"_Attracted?"_ He said, softly and rather innocently.

"Yes, _attracted!_" Eponine spat the word out fast- near cutting him off.

Enjolras began walking towards her with his hand out to touch, and comfort her- though he didn't know how to comfort people."Eponine, I- I,"

"Don't, Enjolras..." Eponine pulled away from him and shook her head. Enjolras just stood before her with a look that made it seem like he had no clue what to say- like he was dumbfounded.

Eponine stared at him in the silence. _"__Do not__ cry in front of him, 'Ponine. Show him you're strong." _she thought to her self. But she had to. Even if she didn't want to, she felt a lump in her throat, and her eyes began to sting.

Eponine turned around- fast and swift- and opened the door and left- leaving Enjolras standing alone in the room.

Enjolras didn't know whether he should go after her or let her leave. Even if he did go after her, he didn't know what he would say. _"Eponine, I've loved you for a long time- even though I didn't __realize it until I saw you with Courfeyrac. I'm sorry I never realized I needed you_ _before. Please forgive me."_ No, he couldn't say that. He could never admit something that big to someone.

He then decided not to chase after her, and went to his bedroom.


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors note: This is a 'smuttier' chapter, so do not read if you are uncomfortable with it. Also, sorry I haven't updated in forever! Once the end of the school year and summer came I was very busy. I will once again begin to update regularly. Thank you! :)**

Eponine walked down the street in a fury. She knew where she was going and what she was going to do.

A quarter of a mile later she was heading up the stairs to the large brown door of a house. Eponine knocked on the door and tried to restrain herself from showing any glimpse of anger.

"Ep, what's up?" the man questioned her, not expecting for anyone to come over that night.

Eponine took in a sharp breathe and wrapped her hands behind the mans neck, bringing their lips fiercely together. She stepped forward, nudging him and herself into the house as she used one hand to slam the door shut behind them.

The man, in shock from the sudden kiss, didn't have his hands on her, but after a few seconds he placed his hands on her lower back. Eponine hadn't taken her lips off his, enjoying each second of it.

She pulled away, "Come on." she said, as she bit her lip and pulled him by the hand down the hall to his bedroom. She walked backwards into the room, still looking at him and holding his hand. He was confused.

Why had Eponine randomly appeared at his door ready to pounce on him? As Eponine pulled him closer to the bed and laid down upon it, allowing him to come on top of her, he didn't care. Their lips were connecting once again, and he began touching her all-over-putting his hands wherever he could. They slowly started to undress each other-starting with his blue plaid button up shirt, then with Eponine's brown-beaded tank top.

Once down to nothing he carefully slipped himself into her. He then slowly started thrusting forward, making Eponine give a light moan of pleasure. Feeling pleasure himself, he began moving faster. Eponine began to move slightly with him as his speed increased.

Both started to moan softly, gradually getting louder. Eponine panted as she wrapped her arms tightly around the mans warm, smooth back. There was one more loud moan from the man before they were done.

He rolled off of Eponine, allowing her to lay on one side of his queen-sized bed.

Ep scooted closer to rest her head on his chest, and they laid there for a moment before one said a word.

"What was the cause for all of his?" He asked.

"I don't know." She replied. "I thought about it and was crazy enough to do it."

He smiled and lightly kissed her forehead. The two sat in silence for awhile before Eponine sat up.

"I hate to say this, but I think I should go. I have a brother who's waiting up for me, I'm sure."

"It's know; it's fine." He smiled. Eponine stood up, wrapping herself in a thin sheet from the bed and collected her clothes which were abruptly thrown onto the floor before.

"I'll walk you out." He said. They walked down the dim hallway and opened the front door.

"I'm fine from here." Ep told him.

"This isn't going to be awkward for us after tonight, is it? It will be like it has been for the past couple of weeks?"

"Of course." Eponine told him, giving a slight smirk. "Okay," he smiled.

"Goodnight, Eponine." He again kissed her on the forehead.

"Goodnight, Courfeyrac."


	8. Chapter 8

Eponine tried avoiding the Cafe knowing Enjolras would be in a corner with a book. She couldn't even bare the thought of seeing him after what happened between her and Courfeyrac they night she and Enjolras fought.

"Ep, please, can we go to the Cafe today?" Gavroche pleaded to his sister.

Eponine was reading reading in her colorful window-seat couch that overlooked her small garden in the backyard. She enjoyed reading there with the window open-the scent of flowers wafting in with a warm, delicate breeze. \

"I don't know, Gav. Maybe if Courfeyrac or Cosette agree to meet there." Eponine replied to the hopeful boy.

Gavroche loved it at the Cafe; surrounded by people and engaging in conversation rather than sitting home on the sofa, filling his brain with video games and cartoons. Eponine loved that about her brother. While other boys only wanted to play video games, Gavroche was adventurous, and longed to be outside, or interacting with others.

Eponine texted Cosette, "_Meet Gav and I at the Cafe in a bit?_"

"_Yep, I'll be there._" Cosette replied, barely a minute later.

Eponine let out a small sigh as she got up. It had been about two weeks since Eponine had been at the Cafe-but not since she's seen Courfeyrac. The two have almost grown closer in those weeks. That made it even harder to think about her encounter with Enjolras. Despite the fact she couldn't stop thinking about him, she found herself happy with Courfeyrac. He always seemed to give her a sense of comfort.

Two days after everything that had happened, she still had an unsettled feeling, so she went to the park. She sat under the tree-the same tree her and Courfeyrac sat under on their first date-and read.

Courf saw her, and walked over by her. "Hey there, Ep." he said, smiling.

Eponine tried sounding happy, "Hey, Courf."

"What's wrong, Birdie?" Courfeyrac asked her somewhat concerned.

"Birdie?" Ep said with a slight chuckle.

"Yep," Courf started, "that's your new nick-name."

She gave a soft smile. "It's cute."

Courfeyrac entwined his arm with hers and held her hand. She remembered the feeling of safety upon him doing that.

Eponine snapped out of her day dream-"Ready to go to the cafe?" she asked Gavroche, who was tying his shoes by the front door. He nodded his head and raced out the front door ahead of Eponine.

As they walked into the Cafe they saw Cosette in front of them, reaching the stairs.

"Cosette!" Ep called, reaching Cosette's attention. "I'm dreading going up there."

"Calm, Ep. It'll be fine; you're letting your nerves get to you."

She knew Cosette was right, but at this point she couldn't help her nerves. Eponine always wondered why she cared so much about what Enjolras thought. He was just a normal person, but a single criticism from him would drive her absolutely mad.

"But-" Cosette chimed in, "I would be a tad nervous."

Eponine's head snapped towards her friend, whom was looking down.

"Why...?" Eponine questioned, her voice filled with a stressed curiosity.

"Well Grantaire was in his room when you and Enj had that spat.. so he came and told everyone."

Eponine covered her face with her hands in frustration. She completely dismissed the thought of Grantaire being a room away when they were in the living room that night. The thought that he told everyone made her practically infuriated-she couldn't believe that he would do that, but yet she very well could.

Eponine casually started up the stairs keeping her nervousness disguised. Peaking over the hand rail she saw Enjolras where he normally would be-in the left corner of the room, on a stool, with a book covering his face.

Eponine walked to the opposite corner of the room, sitting in a chair right next to Courfeyrac.

"Well, hey there, Birdie!" he said joyfully, placing his arm around her.

"Hey." she responded, giving a chuckle of admiration at his uplifting spirit.

Every time Eponine touched or kissed Courfeyrac he felt so nervous-got butterflies. It puzzled him, because no other woman made him feel like this. True love? Courf wasn't sure.

An eruption of laughter from across the room made him get out of his thought. In a matter of seconds the laughter was interrupted by a loud bang.

Enjolras had slammed his fist down upon the wooden table. His voice filled the room as he yelled "I have no time for useless _feelings_ and I will not be taunted for ones that were _**once **_there!"

He grabbed his book and made his way down the stairs, pushing his way through the group of friends.

Eponine could feel her cheeks get warm as they blushed. _Once there?_ She wasn't sure if Enjolras said this in spite or in actuality.

She was sure that he was angrier than her at Grantaire for telling everyone about what he had said that night.

Then a thought popped into her head.

_ "Did he know about the kiss? Did Courfeyrac hear about it?"_ If he did know she wondered why he had not said anything about it to her.

Once everyone was occupied with their own conversations again, she knew she would have to ask him about his knowledge on the situation, to tell whether or not he was playing innocent.


	9. Chapter 9

The boys remained silent at the table after Enjolras stormed off.

Eponine hid her face obviously knowing what the boys were taunting Enj about. They all turned and looked at her; she could feel her face turn red.

Eponine couldn't help but they the words over and over again in her head. _**"Once there... Once there... Once there..." **_Thoughts were reeling through her mind _"What did he mean by __**once there**__? He doesn't care for me anymore? Did he just say it to make them stop?" _She looked up once more and saw them staring still-seeming as if they were waiting her to speak up.

It was true, because next Joly went "Uh, Ep, any comment..?"

Eponine did have a comment, and it wasn't going to be a sweet one. The room was still silent when Eponine stood up and rushed over to their group.

"You bastards!" she yelled, "How dare any of you make fun of him for having feelings and-and emotions! Most of you are as sensitive as my bipolar grandmother, so for you to ridicule him for finally saying how he feels is absolute bullshit!"

She stood there still, scolding them with a cold, hard stare- her hand in fists at her sides. "And to ask my opinion? What kind of friends would do that?"

She then shot a deathly look at Grantaire, and said " But for you to hear what was said and what happened then turn around and go tell everyone else- that's the cruelest part of all of this."

Grantaire stared into his wine glass- feeling incredibly horrible.

"I hope you told every one that you tried laying with him that night, too."

Grantaire looked up, his cheeks a fierce red- his jaw dropped. The boys around him looked at him, and Eponine left.

She had to admit to herself, what she just did to Grantaire was horribly rude, but her anger made it so she couldn't contain what she wanted to say or do.

Immediately, Cosette grabbed Eponine's bag, instructed Courfeyrac to get Gav on his way out, and followed after her, knowing she may need some sort of comfort. Courfeyrac was starting out the stairs, Gavroche following, when he stopped at the other boys.

"You guys really upset Ep. She was already sad, and you just made her feel worse. Why would you guys do that? To her and Enj?"

Gavroche's voice was calm- it sounded as if he were genuinely curious as to why they felt the need to upset their friends- and to be honest, they were curious about the reason as well.

"We didn't mean to upset her like that, Gav,"

Combeferre started.

"We just started teasing Enjolras, but neither of them liked it.

Gavroche gave a frown to them when Courfeyrac called him from the stairs.

"Come on, Gav. Cosette wants me to bring you home with me." Gavroche walked over to the stairs and left with Courf.

Eponine was still so worried now. Courfeyrac would have to know what happened by now, and if he didn't then he would have to be curious, right? The thing that bothered her the most was why he didn't say anything about it.

**Authors note: Sorry this was a shorter chapter! I'll make it up :)**


	10. Chapter 10

Eponine's round face heated up as she felt her eyes well up.

"Ep, it's okay." Cosette told her friend, putting her arm around her.

"Should-Should I go and talk to Enjolras?.." Eponine practically muttered, looking at Cosette with an anxious look on her face.

Cosette honestly hated seeing her friend so upset.

Cosette remembered what it was like living with the Thenardier's. Madame Thenardier was never kind to her- not one bit. But yet, she found a friend in the wretched woman's daughter.

Eponine was there to comfort Cosette when the small child was feeling the weight of the world on her shoulders.

Once she was adopted by her Papa, her and Eponine rarely ever saw each other, and with Cosette gone, Eponine couldn't help but to feel lonely.

Cosette was now on the other side of town, living in a nice house with her new father and all she could ever wish for. Eponine, on the other hand was still with her family, living in what she felt was absolute hell.

Her parents, while they loved their daughter, didn't give her the attention she longed for. The hug of a father, the compliments from a mother. Whenever she asked for them they simply went "I'm busy, honey. Play outside for awhile."

And that's exactly what Eponine did. She went outside and scavenged for herself. She wheeled-and-dealed for money and sat alone reading under the stairs of her home's entry-way.

Eponine went through her school not having friends; she would sit alone at lunch and read or write at break while all the other kids ran around in a game of tag or played jump-rope.

She couldn't help but think about Cosette from time to time; to remember the feeling of having your trust in someone and having their trust in return.

Upon entering middle school Eponine had found herself in dance. She looked fondly on the elegance of ballerinas, and how they swished and twirled through the air like they were weightless.

She would go to the closest theater-which was a 45 minute walk from her home- just to sneak through the back door of the theater to watch the ballets which would travel from town to town.

When her parents were busy swindling people in their inn, Eponine would sneak into the living room and watch whatever ballet was playing on the small TV. Through all this, she finally taught herself the art of dance.

It came naturally to Eponine, whom seemed to have just as much elegance as the beautiful ballerinas whom she had adored.

One day in seventh grade the weather had made it so they couldn't do their normal outside gym activities, so the gym coach had told the class that they could have a "free day".

Instead of changing into the normal type of clothes the girls wore in gym, she changed into what she wore to practice her ballet; which she always had in her backpack. She slipped on the short tight black shorts and the dark blue tank-top she wore when she practiced. Eponine then laced up her baby-pink ballet shoes which she acquired from an old woman who was giving away her nieces old dance-wear.

Eponine discretely left the locker room-long after the other girls did- and went to the farthest corner of the gym away from everyone else. She stretched, then began to dance.

As she danced she felt all of her worries and loneliness wash away. The swiftness in her steps and turns made her look like a glamorous beauty.

"Oh my God, look at Thenardier! What a slut!" Eponine's dancing drew to an abrupt halt. She looked up to see a group of girls staring at her, and laughing; some with disgusted looks on their faces. "What is she doing? What is she wearing? She looks like a hooker! Is she actually trying to dance? That's probably what she wears when she's walking the streets- probably inspired by her trash mother!" Eponine could feel her heart drop into her stomach. Tears welled up in her eyes as she continued to hear the comments coming from the girls who were standing there, laughing at her.

Eponine stood there and stared in shock until she realized she had to go.

As she ran into the locker room she felt the tears that were once welling up fall down onto her cheeks, coming harder and harder.

That night she went home and tried convincing her mother that she had become ill and felt horrible. "You're not tricking me, miss! You're going to school tomorrow, end of discussion!"

Eponine then went into her small bedroom and cried until she fell asleep. The next day she went to school and was greeted with the same comments she heard the day before.

"Slut! Whore! Go back to your corner, you bitch!" Eponine just lowered her head and hugged her binder as she walked through the halls.

Even though she was being harassed, she continued to dance; and dance beautifully. But as the harassment continued, it seemed to get worse.

She slipped into a depression, and with this change her school work dropped. Eponine would come home and lay in her bedroom for hours, only getting up to dance. Her parents never saw the change in their daughter, because they were always caught up in their own dealings.

Finally towards the end of the school year, Eponine's homeroom teacher decided to confront Eponine on her change in character and grades.

"Eponine, honey, you seem as if you haven't been doing to well lately. Are you ok?"

All of the piped up emotion suddenly spilled out of Eponine's mouth as she cried to her teacher. The girl who never spoke of her feelings finally shared.

When she was done telling her story, she was nearly in convulsions. Her teacher had a disgusted look on her face.

"Miss Thenardier, how dare you lie like that! Those girls are angels in this school, and to lie about them in that way as an excuse for your grades dropping makes me quite sick!"

Eponine stared at her teacher in utter shock. She finally thought that she was going to have someone to put her trust in again- someone who would listen to her and let her vent.

She should have known that her teacher wouldn't have believed her; those girls were her absolute favorite in the school.

"No, Madame, I promise you I am not lying! I haven't been myself for the past two months because of this- this constant torcher!" Eponine couldn't believe the accusation her teacher was making about her.

"Leave, Eponine. You're lucky that I don't send you to the deans for this."

Eponine went home, still in shock from what her teacher had said to her. Over the next few months the girls started to believe what people were telling her. She was actually believing that she was a slut, a whore, and a bitch.

Once school ended she felt a huge relief, but it didn't last for long. Summer seemed to fly past the girl, who found herself once more at school, still being harassed by the girls.

But now people were getting more aggressive. Girls started to pull her by her hair, and boys by her clothes.

They pulled her by her clothes and would smack her butt as she walked in the hallway.

A day in the middle of her eighth grade school year, Eponine was at her locker after school ended; the hallway nearly empty by now.

A boy she recognized from the nearby highschool was walking down the hallway and approaching her.

Before Eponine could even walk away from her locker, the boy had pushed her up against it- his grip surprisingly tight on her wrists.

"Hey, Eponine." He said, looking deeply into her eyes.

"What in the hell are you doing?!" Eponine squealed at the boy, who's head was now nuzzling her neck. "Let go of me!"

The boy didn't listen. He kissed her neck, and started pulling her by her wrist into the bathroom. Eponine protested loudly, and tried pulling away from him all she could.

Once in the bathroom, the boy undressed her and took advantage of the poor girl, who did all she could to make it so it didn't happen.

When he was done, he put on his clothes and smirked at the girl who was crying, trying to gather her clothes to cover herself.

"Can't wait to tell my friends about this. Thanks, slut." He left, leaving her alone in the bathroom needing to dress herself.

She ran home and into her mothers arms.

"Eponine, why are you so hysterical?"

Eponine choked out what happened to her mother,

"Mamma, please, Mamma! I'm so scared; why did this happen?!"

Her mother looked at her horrified.

"Eponine, darling, are you being truthful?"

She nodded her head yes as tears continued to stream down her face.

"Eponine, sweet heart, my love." Madame Thenardier hugged her daughter tightly, and let her cry until she was done. "Come come, child."

"Where are we going, mother?"

"To the school." Her mother brought her to the school and demanded to see the principal.

Upon telling him what had happened, she showed him her wrists. Her wrists had black and purple bruises on them, from where the boy had gripped so tightly, not letting go.

The principal looked at the girl just as her mother had upon hearing this story, but she just looked at the ground.

The principal picked up his phone and reached the highschool, which then brought it to the authorities.

The boy was convicted, and put away, and for once, Eponine felt like every one was on her side again.

One thing stood out about her no matter what happened to her- she continued to dance. Through the depression, the anxiety, and the horrible incident with the boy, she remained dancing.

When she found out that she could get a scholarship to a preforming-arts highschool, she auditioned and her elegance in dance got her in.

Her first day made her horribly nervous- until she saw a familiar, round, fair face.

_ "Cosette."_ she whispered to herself.

She saw the girl at a locker by herself, looking anxiously at a schedule.

"Cosette?" Eponine said to the fair-haired girl with a nervous smile.

"Eponine!" The two girls embraced in a warm, tight, hug, and Eponine felt the warmth and sense of love she hadn't felt for years.

Ever since her reunion with Cosette in her freshman year of highschool, Eponine's life had been much different than her years in grade and middle school- and by different, it was happier.

Yet that didn't stop issues from arising.

She didn't find that any of the other students enjoyed her company. She would smile at them, and wave, and they would return with an odd, unwelcoming look.

The girls that were in the same ballet program as she would huddle up, and slowly move away from her whenever she entered the room for practice. She couldn't ever understand why; she was always so kind to them.

Even though those girls wouldn't talk to her, and the people in her other classes would barely acknowledge her, she still had Cosette.

One thing that drove Cosette crazy about Eponine is that she wished she would talk to her. Oh, yes, they would talk, but any time Eponine seemed upset it would take Cosette all night to get it out of her what was wrong.

Eponine felt in a sense that she couldn't help it. Once you were nearly grown and used to not sharing things, it's hard to change that.

Another problem had occurred for Eponine though- her father.

Upon entering her sophomore year of highschool, Eponine's father had started a drinking habit. To put it bluntly, he became a drunk.

With his constant drunk-ness he also became abusive. Whenever he thought Eponine did something wrong, he would constantly hit her- even though in actuality she didn't do a thing.

He also hit her mother- which made Eponine's heart ache. She could take the hitting herself, but she couldn't bare to see-or hear- her Mamma get hit by nothing but a drunk.

She then begged her mother to leave her father- and not for herself, but for her mothers own good. So her mother did.

It was a messy divorce- starting in her Sophomore year and ending long into the senior year. Her father would claim he wanted custody of the child, but she begged her father to let her go.

He found the last shred of sanity in his heart to let his daughter go with her mother.

Once it was settled, Eponine and her mother now lived in a very small apartment in a not-so-great part of town. It was actually quite a horrible place, but the apartment was fine enough and it seemed like heaven to the two girls who were now away from their old home.

So all together her senior year was a good year. But especially when she dragged Cosette to a rally.

People were all grouped up waiting for someone to start talking.

A tall man with golden curls and a red jacket came up, along with a man with brown hair that was somewhat spiked up.

Eponine stared at the blonde man, thinking about how beautiful he looked. But that wasn't what she was there for- she was there to listen.

When the rally ended, she was in love with the man's speech and wanted to join their group.

She did-same as Cosette- and as it turned out, the man with the brown hair complimented her friend and flirted until she agreed to a date, leaving Eponine trying to talk with the blonde boy, who got caught up in telling her about the revolution. She didn't mind though- that's obviously what he was passionate about.

Their senior year ended, and Eponine and Cosette both got into the same college they longed to get into. Eponine moved into a small town-home, taking in her brother Gavroche from her father and starting college- which was mostly online for her. Cosette lived a 10 minute walk away, and so did the cafe where all the meetings held by the blonde boy- whose name she found was Enjolras- were. From then on, Eponine had a good life, full of friends, laughter, and happiness.

Yet now, here Eponine was, nearly in tears, which a mix of anger, frustration, and embarrassment.

"Yeah, 'Ponine. I would just to check on him. Just don't get him too angry..." Cosette said, which a small smile and chuckle.

"I'll try, but I will most likely fail with my hard headed self... Thanks for always being there, Cosette." Eponine replied, hugging her friend.

"Of course, Eponine. We're always there in the others time of need."

Eponine nodded her head yes, then went to find Enjolras, knowing where he'd be.

**(Authors note: I was planning on doing something different for this chapter, but I decided to make it mostly an Eponine backstory. Hope you don't mind it, loves! Xx)**


End file.
